


I Can Save You.....

by angededesespoir



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Tension, Strangulation, drug mention, dubcon???, idk whatever this is it's creepy, in which ryuuhou is a disgusting manipulative creep like usual, needle mention, non-con, obviously the being drugged would be:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryuuhou tries to convince Mizuki to join Morphine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Save You.....

**Author's Note:**

> (Is also Posted [Here](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/149977042720/i-can-save-you). )
> 
> I had an idea & now I am raked with guilt.  
> Please be careful- this may be triggering for some.

His back is pressed up against the booth as he tries to calm trembling muscles and rapid heart. He hopes the man looming over him doesn’t notice how the admiration has turned to fear and fluster. Conflicted, his eyes burn from holding back and the cheek, under gentle, but firm, fingers, grows warmer.

 _“Mizuki, Mizuki,”_ he purrs, tracing thumb over teardrop tattoo, _“it’s not so bad. It’s not all lost. We can still save your team. They, **you** , can be part of something so much better, greater.”_ The other hand trails down his body and he is tense when the blond dips forward, whispers in his ear, _“I can save you.”_

Something about the way he says it makes his body feel like melting jello. He is scared and tired and weak. And here is this man, his _idol_ , giving him a solution, feeding him answers to his problems.

He doesn’t realize he is crying until he feels the tongue gliding against skin, the lips peppering cheeks in kisses. _“Shhhh, Mizu~. I’m here. I’ve got you.”_ The hand rubbing his side is a comfort and he can feel the tension draining away, little by little. Nobody had ever been able to do this before. _“You want to save your family, right?”_ Nobody had ever offered so much.

 _“Y-yes.”_

There are lips, light pressure at the corner of his mouth. Part of him thinks he must be imagining this, must be dreaming. He cannot hide now, the way his limbs shake, unsteady, afraid to grab the lifeline before him. 

_“Then let me help you.”_ He loses himself in this pleasure, cannot register through haze of aching arousal and alternation between sweet and rough, how Ryuuhou has begun to shift his body, how the hand drifts up and around throat. 

When his lungs begin to burn with need, he tries to pull away. The kiss is broken, and so is the distraction of the spell. The hand presses harder, glee in dark blue eyes- like child at toy store, with adult wrapped around his finger.

Before Mizuki can even think to struggle, there is prick of needle and the haze deepens until there is blur of colour, sound, limbs numb and uncooperative. 

_“You won’t be as pretty as my Koujaku-chan~, but you will do.”_ The corners of lips curl up. _“For the gift you will deliver to me- you will do.”_

Mizuki never heard his words.

**Author's Note:**

> .....Maybe one day I'll write something longer and explore this more. This was kinda a spur of the moment type of thing.


End file.
